The Troop
by Classicgurl123
Summary: sorry couldnt think of a title after reading the story if anyone has any ideas for one let me know...this is my first story so reviews are allways nice


**The Scene is Mr. Stocky is sitting at his computer surrounded by Jake, Felix and Hayley Hayley looks at him "So this monster never rest" **

**Mr. Stocky looks at her "Right so that means as long as its around the school ya'll won't be able to rest" **

**Felix looks at him "Uhhh…I don't function well without at least 5 hours of sleep" **

**Jake looks at him "Well how about we take shifts you can take from 9:00 to 1:00 I'll take from 1:00 to 4:30 and then Hayley can cover from 4:30 till school starts that way you'll have your five hours of sleep" **

**Felix looks at her "Sounds good" **

**The scene changes to the next night Felix is sitting on the bleachers at the football field Jake walks up rubbing his eye "Felix" **

**Felix looks at him "Your late" **

**Jake sits down beside him "Yea my alarm went off and I most have accidentally cut it off I had a tough day yesterday" **

**Felix looks at him "Well at least you're here now I'm going home to bed I'll see you tomorrow man" he pats Jake on the shoulder as he gets up and leaves Jake looks at him as he gets up and leaves **

**The scene changes to a little while later Jake is asleep against the bleachers a bug like thing climbs into his ear a few hours later Hayley shows up and sees Jake asleep "Jake" she starts shacking him frustrated Jake groans and rolls over a little "five more minutes mom" Hayley looks at him "Jake" she says a little louder Jake starts to sit up and look at her "Hey" he rubs his eyes **

**Hayley looks at him "Well I hope no ones been infested by the monster while you where on guard Jake" **

**Jake looks at her "look I'm sorry I just had a really rough day yesterday" **

**Hayley looks at him "Look just go on home and go to bed" **

**Jake gets up and starts to walk off "ok bye" he walks off **

**The scene changes to the next day Jake walks into the layer Felix and Hayley are standing there "Hey guys" **

**Hayley looks at him "Well you seem a lot more chipper then you where last night" **

**Jake looks at her "Yea I know when I was leaving the field I suddenly just had this big burst of energy" **

**Hayley and Felix look at each other then turn back to Jake "Ok" they get up and walk off a few days later Felix and Hayley are standing behind Mr. Stocky Felix looks at the computer "But how did it get in him ?" **

**Hayley continues to look at the computer screen "Well I know the other morning when I got here for my watch he was asleep do you think it could have got in then ?" **

**Mr. Stocky turns around to face them "It's possible Felix what exactly did Mrs. Collin's say?"**

**Felix looks at him "Well she said she's not even sure if Jakes been sleeping at night and he's been indoors a lot which is very unlike him" **

**Mr. Stocky looks at them "Well it sounds like we have ourselves a monster" **

**Hayley looks at him "Well what should we do ?" **

**Mr. Stocky looks at her "Well first I'm going to need one of you to get some of his DNA" Felix looks at him "I can get it we have gym together next" **

**The scene changes to Felix in the locker room he looks around the grabs Jakes comb from his gym bag and runs out **

**The scene changes back to the layer Hayley is typing something in the computer "Yea the monsters DNA is mixed in with his" **

**Felix walks over "So now what ?" **

**Mr. Stocky walks over after overhearing them "Well now we need to get the monster out of him which means ya'll need to get him into a well lit area where there's no shade where Jake can run too and take the monster sucker with you and one last thing watch Jake cause right now this monster is the reason he has so much energy when this monster releases him his energy is going to be drained along with it" **

**The scene changes to Felix and Hayley leading Jake into a room Jake looks at them "What's going on ?" **

**Hayley looks at Felix then at him "You'll see Felix get the Monster sucker cut on" **

**Jake looks at her "What ?" he sees her open the blinds "No" he runs toward the door Hayley jumps in front of him and locks the door he backs off towards the blind when all of a sudden he bends over and something starts coming out of his mouth Jake looks weakly at the monster as it finish's coming out still doubled over **

**Hayley looks at the monster "get it Felix" The monster starts to shrink Felix looks at it "That wasn't on the website" **

**Hayley looks at him "Well just get it" **

**Felix points it to different locations as the monster runs around its to fast I can't" the monster runs under a crack in the door Felix gives an irritated look "Catch it" **

**Hayley looks at him then notice Jake is about to collapse to the floor "Jake !!" **

**She runs over and grabs him as he starts to fall "We need to get you back to the layer" **

**The scene changes to Jake laying on what looks to be like a hospital bed in a room asleep Felix and Hayley are looking in at him Mr. Stocky walks out carrying Jakes shirt and jeans and shoes "He's going to be fine guys I got him into one of my tee shirts he'll probley sleep for a good while why don't you to go on to your next class and ill see ya'll after school" **

**Felix looks at him "Sounds good come on Hayley" They walk out**


End file.
